This invention relates to a method for lowering the blood cholesterol level in a living animal body, in which a state of hypercholesterolemia exists. In a particular aspect this invention relates to a method for lowering the blood cholesterol level in a living animal body in which a state of hypercholesterolemia exists by orally administering to the living animal body a pharmaceutically effective amount of a polymer selected from the group consisting of (1) polymerized unsaturated carboxylic acid or anhydride and (2) a copolymer of (a) an unsaturated monomer having, for example, 2 to 30 carbon atoms, such as, alkene, alkylcarboxyalkene, phenylalkene and alkoxyalkene and, (b) an unsaturated carboxylic acid, anhydride or derivative thereof.
The link between high levels of blood cholesterol (hypercholesterolemia) and cardio-vascular disease in warmblooded vertebrates is well established. The malady is known not only to contribute to chronic conditions of high blood pressure, but to increase the risk of incapacitating and often fatal coronary attacks.